World Crossover - Zuran League
by eeveeboy359
Summary: My first fanfic! I hope you enjoy! This is my own version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - Indigo League, originally written by Moallim, and a Sequel to AWOAAC, written by Ninetalesuk.
1. 1

**Hi everyone! This is eeveeboy359 uploading my very first fanfic. Sonic and his friends will be Pokemon trainers in my fanfiction stories and the Pokemon moves are based off of Pokemon Blaze Black 2 and Volt White 2 and partially my own idea. I hope you enjoy reading!**

**I do not own the Sega characters or Pokemon.**

_In Mobius..._

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were about to have a Tag Team Battle at Emerald Beach, with Cream's Espeon standing right beside her.

"Alright, let's do this!" Sonic said excitedly, "Leafeon, go!"

Sonic threw the poke ball and Leafeon came out of it, standing firm and ready for battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Leafeon_

_Entry No.: 470_

_Type: Grass_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Verdant Pokemon_

_When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air. It does not basically fight._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heliolisk, let's go!" Tails shouted as he threw a poke ball and Heliolisk came out of it in the same stance as Leafeon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Heliolisk_

_Entry No.: 695_

_Type: Electric/Normal_

_Evolved From: Helioptile_

_Species: Generator Pokemon_

_Heliolisk flare their frills to generate energy. A single Heliolisk can generate a sufficient amount of electricity to power a skyscraper._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sylveon, you're up!" Amy shouted, throwing a different poke ball in the air and Sylveon came out of it, facing her opponents and ready for battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Sylveon_

_Entry No.: 700_

_Type: Fairy_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Intertwining Pokemon_

_Sylveon sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights. It can use these ribbons to attack its opponents as well as protect itself._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Espeon, let's do this!" Cream said, turning to her Pokemon partner.

"Espe!" she replied and jumped onto the battlefield, ready for battle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Espeon_

_Entry No.: 196_

_Type: Psychic_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Sun Pokemon_

_By reading the air currents, Espeon can predict future events such as an enemy's next attack. The tip of Espeon's forked tail quivers when it is predicting its opponent's next move._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's start now!" said Tails.

"Alright Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Sonic commanded Leafeon.

Leafeon's tail glowed and she lunged at her opponents in an attempt to slash them. However, Espeon and Sylveon swiftly dodged the attack.

"Now Espeon, Shadow Ball!" Cream commanded Espeon.

Espeon opened her mouth, summoning a shadowy blob of energy before launching the attack.

"Counter with Psycho Cut!" commanded Sonic.

Leafeon's tail then glowed and she slash the air, a shock wave of psychic energy being flung as the attack sliced through the Shadow Ball and onto Espeon.

"Power Gem!" commanded Cream.

Espeon's gem flashed before firing a beam that collided with the Psycho Cut before exploding.

"Sylveon, Moonblast!" Amy commanded Sylveon.

Sylveon borrowed energy from the moon, focusing it all in one attack before launching it at Heliolisk. However, Heliolisk swiftly avoided the attack.

"Heliolisk, Thunderbolt!" Tails commanded Heliolisk.

Heliolisk charged up the electricity in his body launched it at Sylveon, but she deflected the attack using her ribbons.

Right after the Thunderbolt was deflected, a mysterious flash suddenly appeared at the center of the battlefield.

"Huh?" wondered all 4 unison before the flash got brighter and started to engulf them and their Pokémon.

"Whoa!" they shouted before disappearing in the flash.

_Meanwhile in Chuuten Elysia..._

Vulko, Lumi, Eva, and Growly were at the beach. Vulko and Lumi were playing chase while Eva was dragging an unconscious Growly behind her. Vulko and Lumi noticed this and stopped near them.

"Did he faint from nosebleed again?" Vulko asked looking at Growly.

Eva shook her head. "No, we were attacked by a group of Aerodactyl and he fainted after taking Aerial Aces from five of them. I had managed to knock out eight of them with Iron Tail before using Dig to escape."

Lumi blinked. "But I thought the Aerodactyl were extinct. How could they still be here?"

"**PLOTHOLE!**" somehow echoed SkullSatamon's voice from a long distance.

Vulko and Lumi facefaulted while Eva sweatdropped.

"There's our answer" Eva muttered.

Suddenly, a mysterious flash appeared above them.

"Huh?" they wondered as they looked up at the light. Growly then woke up before also staring at the mysterious light.

"Huh, what's that?" he asked.

"Growly! You're awake!" exclaimed Eva as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine," Growly assured Eva, "but what is that?"

Growly and Eva fixed their gaze back on the light before it got brighter and engulfed them, Vulko, and Lumi.

"AHH!" they screamed before disappearing in the flash.

**Well, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry it was a little short. I promise the next chapters will be MUCH longer. So in the meantime, stay tuned for further updates!**

**These are each trainers' current Pokémon. () mean these are Mega Pokémon stats.**

Sonic:

1. Leafeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace, Psycho Cut, Dragon Rush

2. Greninja

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, Blizzard, Extrasensory

3. Talonflame

Gender: Male

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Fire Blast, Acrobatics, Steel Wing, U-Turn

4. Scizor (Mega-Scizor)

Gender: Male

Ability: Light Metal (Technician)

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Acrobatics, Night Slash

Cream:

1. Espeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Magic Bounce

Moves: Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, Power Gem

2. Sylveon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Pixilate

Moves: Hyper Beam, Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse

3. Flareon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Guts

Moves: Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Close Combat, Facade

4. Glaceon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Snow Cloak

Moves: Ice Beam, Earth Power, Psychic, Dark Pulse

5. Vaporeon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dragon Pulse

6. Absol (shiny) (Mega-Absol (shiny))

Gender: Female

Ability: Justified (Magic Bounce)

Moves: Dark Pulse, Air Slash, Fire Blast, Aura Sphere

Tails:

1. Heliolisk

Gender: Male

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf, Parabolic Charge

2. Metagross (shiny)

Gender: None

Ability: Clear Body

Moves: Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt, Hammer Arm, Earthquake

3. Porygon-Z (shiny)

Gender: None

Ability: Download

Moves: Tri Attack, Psychic, Ice Beam, Dark Pulse

4. Sigilyph

Gender: Male

Ability: Wonder Skin

Moves: Psychic, Air Slash, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam

5. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Dazzling Gleam, Aura Sphere, Hurricane, Power Whip

6. Aerodactyl (Mega-Aerodactyl)

Gender: Male

Ability: Pressure (Tough Claws)

Moves: Stone Edge, Sky Drop, Earthquake, Thunder Fang

Amy:

1. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Air Slash, Vacuum Wave, Shock Wave

2. Delcatty

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Fake Out, Faint Attack, Dig, Attract

3. Talonflame (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Gale Wings

Moves: Flare Blitz, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Roost

4. Gardevoir (Mega-Gardevoir)

Gender: Female

Ability: Synchronize (Pixilate)

Moves: Psychic, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere


	2. 2

**Hello again everyone! The second chapter of ADOAAC is up! And like I promised, this chapter is longer than the first chapter. Now enjoy! Follow or Favorite while your reading!**

**I do not own Sega characters, nor Yu-Gi-Oh characters, nor Pokémon. Pokémon moves are based off of Pokémon Blaze Black 2 and Volt White 2 and partially my own idea.**

_Meanwhile at HYPNOS..._

Yugi was explaining to his friends about the new duel cards that will change dueling FOREVER.

"**POKEMON/DUEL MONSTER CARDS?!**" yelled Joey in total shock and disbelief. "**ARE YOU EVEN SERIOUS?!**"

"Yes, Joey." Yugi answered calmly while showing everyone his Glaceon Pokémon/Duel Monster card. "I'm serious."

*Glaceon. 17 stars. Element: Ice. Fresh Snow Pokemon. ATK/6000 DEF/5850*

After seeing the Pokémon/Duel Monster card, Joey wide eyed and yelled out at the very top of his lungs that his voice even echoed from the building. "**AS IF DIGIMON/DUEL MONSTER CARDS WEREN'T ENOUGH, NOW THERE ARE POKEMON/DUEL MONSTER CARDS! UNBELIEVABLE!**"

"Joey, your voice is louder than that of an Exploud..." Tea groaned, rubbing her ears from Joey's custom-made Hyper Voice.

"**WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!**" Joey shouted at Tea, literally blowing her into the wall.

"Yep... WAY louder than an Exploud..." Tea moaned before she hit the ground and fainted.

Everyone stared and blinked for a few seconds before Takato spoke up. "So..." he stuttered "what other Pokémon/Duel Monster cards do you have besides Glaceon?"

Yugi replied by placing the Glaceon Pokémon/Duel Monster card on the table while placing four other cards beside each other.

*Weavile. 17 stars. Element: Ice/Dark. Sharp Claw Pokemon. ATK/6500 DEF/5500*

*Glalie. 17 stars. Element: Ice/Rock. Face Pokemon. ATK/5500 DEF/5500*

*Froslass. 17 stars. Element: Ice/Ghost. Snow Land Pokemon. ATK/5500 DEF/5250*

*Abomasnow. 17 stars. Element: Grass/Ice. Frost Tree Pokemon. ATK/5840 DEF/5380. Effect: If this Pokemon is in ATK position, a hailstorm is automatically summoned.*

Takato inspected the cards carefully. "Weavile, Glalie, Froslass, and Abomasnow. Adding Glaceon, these are all Ice type Pokémon. Why do you have only Ice types?" Yugi silently replied by showing him another card. Takato looked at it with a confused look. "Hailstorm?"

Yugi nodded before explaining. "Yes. Hailstorm is one of the new Weather Cards. For 5 rounds, this card will damage each side by 200 life points for each non-Ice monster they have on their side of the field every time I end my turn. Also, as long as the Hailstorm is in effect and either Glaceon or Glalie remains on my side of the field, I will gain 200 life points for each Ice monster I have on my side of the field thanks to its Ice Body ability, and as long as either Glaceon or Froslass remains on my side of the field, my monsters have a better chance of actually dodging enemy attacks. However, there is a catch."

Everyone looked at Yugi confused. "A catch?" Guilmon asked. "What catch? Do any the Pokémon have an ability that sets restriction to the opponent attacking you while Hailstorm is in effect?"

"Hailstorm isn't required, but yes." Yugi answered. "Weavile has the ability Pressure. If either of them are on my side of the field, my opponent must discard one card to start an attack phase. So if they're both on my side of the field, my opponent has to discard two cards before they can attack."

"That's a risky move for the opponent..." Kari muttered.

"Sure is." replied Gatomon, her Digimon partner. "It might even risk discarding the cards you need the most."

"I wanna see these see these cards in action!" Joey said really psyched up. "Let's duel Yugi!"

Suddenly there was a flash outside at the park that faded after a few seconds.

"Later." Yugi replied to Joey. "Right now, we got to check out what that flash was."

Everyone nodded and ran out the building and towards the park. When they got there, they saw Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream lying on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Tea gasped. "Are they OK?"

The four Mobians started to get up.

"Yeah, we're fine." Cream assured before she and her friends turn to face them and everyone gasped in surprise when they recognized each other.

"Yugi?! Joey?! Tristan?! Tea?! Inumon?! SnowAgumon?! Dark Magician?! Red Eyes Black Dragon?! Tai?! Agumon?! Kari?! Gatomon?!" Sonic gasped, he and his friends surprised to see their old friends again.

Tea smiled. "Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream! It's been so long since we last saw you guys!"

"WAY too long!" Amy replied with a smirk as the she and her friends stood up. The four Mobians then turned around and gasped to see that their Pokémon fainted.

"Espeon!" Cream gasped as the four ran to aid their Pokémon, leaving their friends with confused looks on their faces. "Espeon, are you alright?"

"Are you OK Sylveon?" Amy asked.

"Leafeon, get up!" Sonic commanded worriedly.

"Hang on Heliolisk!" Tails said.

The Pokémon got up and their trainers sighed in relief, knowing that their Pokémon were fine.

"You guys are Pokémon trainers?" Tea asked. Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream nodded in response. "Since when?"

"Long story" Tails replied.

"Will Eeveeboy359 post it?" Agumon asked, receiving a facefault from everyone, including me.

Since when did I get involved in this?!

"Since now!" Agumon replied with a smile, receiving another facefault from everyone, STILL including me.

**(CLANG!)**

"Ow..." Agumon moaned after being rammed by Gallantmon's shield.

Gallantmon glanced around confused. "Wait. This isn't Chuuten Elysia. How did I get here?"

"**PLOTHOLE!**" SkullSatamon's voice somehow echoed from a VERY long distance.

Everyone facefaulted.

"Oy vey..." Gallantmon groaned. "Well, might as well get back with the other Royal Knights." And with that he left, leaving everyone with very confused looks on their faces.

After a few seconds of taking in what just happened, Heliolisk spoke up. "That... was weird."

"No fooling..." Tails managed to respond before facing Heliolisk wide eyed with shock that he understood his Pokémon. "**HELIOLISK! YOU CAN TALK!**"

"Just got weirder..." Leafeon and Sylveon muttered with a sweatdrop.

Sonic and Amy looked at their Pokémon with the same wide eyed expression as Tails. "**HOW CAN YOU GUYS TALK?!**"

"The Chaos Control must have given us the ability to speak in human language." Espeon replied.

"That's great!" cheered Cream happily. "Now we can understand you! And I bet we can now understand the rest of our Pokémon as well."

"One question." Agumon stated. "What Pokémon are Heliolisk and Sylveon? We never heard of those Pokémon before." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to Agumon.

The Digidestined, Tamers, and duelers facefaulted while the Mobians and their Pokémon sweatdropped. "Well, since you guys haven't heard of Pokémon from Unova or Kalos, we expected that you wouldn't know." Tails said sheepishly. "Don't worry though, we'll tell you everything when we get to HYPNOS."

"Actually, we do know about the Pokémon from Unova and Kalos." Yugi said. "Ash and his new friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement, told us everything about them and the new Fairy type."

Sylveon blinked. "Wait. Then why doesn't he know?"

"Easy." Tai muttered "He's stupid."

Sylveon sweatdropped. "Oh."

"Well, in the meantime, you could tell us everything that happened with you guys." Yugi nodded and they got up they headed back to HYPNOS.

_Back at HYPNOS..._

"**NO WAY!" **shouted the Mobians and Pokémon in disbelief. "**POKEMON/DUEL MONSTER CARDS?!**"

"That's the same as Joey's reaction." Tristan chuckled.

"Except he shouted SO loud that it echoed out of the building!" Tea added before rolling on the ground in laughter. Joey then got mad and did his custom-made Hyper Voice, blowing her into the wall but this time the impact was so great that she literally broke THROUGH it. Luckily, before Tea could fall to her death, Tails' Sylveon came out of her poke ball and caught Tea using Power Whip and pulled her back into the building safely.

Tea collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily from having a heart attack. "Thank you..." she managed to speak out before she slipped into a state of unconsciousness. SnowAgumon got very angry at Joey and froze him for nearly killing his partner. "That's what you get!" he shouted to Joey while he was frozen in the ice.

Espeon, both Sylveons, and Leafeon sweatdropped at the scene.

**And That's it for the second chapter. Ash and his friends will appear in the next chapter so stay tuned for more updates.**

**These are each trainers' current Pokémon. () mean these are Mega Pokémon stats.**

Sonic:

1. Leafeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace, Psycho Cut, Dragon Rush

2. Greninja

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, Blizzard, Extrasensory

3. Talonflame

Gender: Male

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Fire Blast, Acrobatics, Steel Wing, U-Turn

4. Scizor (Mega-Scizor)

Gender: Male

Ability: Light Metal (Technician)

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Acrobatics, Night Slash

Cream:

1. Espeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Magic Bounce

Moves: Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, Power Gem

2. Sylveon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Pixilate

Moves: Hyper Beam, Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse

3. Flareon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Guts

Moves: Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Close Combat, Facade

4. Glaceon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Snow Cloak

Moves: Ice Beam, Earth Power, Psychic, Dark Pulse

5. Vaporeon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dragon Pulse

6. Absol (shiny) (Mega-Absol (shiny))

Gender: Female

Ability: Justified (Magic Bounce)

Moves: Dark Pulse, Air Slash, Fire Blast, Aura Sphere

Tails:

1. Heliolisk

Gender: Male

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf, Parabolic Charge

2. Metagross (shiny)

Gender: None

Ability: Clear Body

Moves: Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt, Hammer Arm, Earthquake

3. Porygon-Z (shiny)

Gender: None

Ability: Download

Moves: Tri Attack, Psychic, Ice Beam, Dark Pulse

4. Sigilyph

Gender: Male

Ability: Wonder Skin

Moves: Psychic, Air Slash, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam

5. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Aura Sphere, Hurricane, Power Whip

6. Aerodactyl (Mega-Aerodactyl)

Gender: Male

Ability: Pressure (Tough Claws)

Moves: Stone Edge, Sky Drop, Earthquake, Thunder Fang

Amy:

1. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse

2. Delcatty

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Fake Out, Faint Attack, Dig, Attract

3. Talonflame

Gender: Female

Ability: Gale Wings

Moves: Flare Blitz, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Roost

4. Gardevoir (Mega-Gardevoir)

Gender: Female

Ability: Synchronize (Pixilate)

Moves: Psychic, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere


	3. 3

**It's me again with another chapter of ADOAAC! And that will be all.**

**Keldeo: (facefaults) What a short intro... -_-'**

**Why thank you! ^_^**

**Meloetta: Don't you know sarcasm?**

**Of course I do, cause I'm using it!**

**Meloetta: (facefaults)**

**Tai: You two will probably get used to it.**

***evil grin* But you won't get used to this! FIRE IT!**

**Ninetales: Nine! Nine! (shoots Tai with a Flamethrower) Nine! ^_^**

**Tai: Not those dangerous quotes... _ (faints)**

**Meloetta: O_O' Um, Ash? Why are these quotes so 'dangerous'?**

**Ash: This is why. HIT IT!**

**Yolei: (wacks Davis)**

**Davis: OW!**

**Keldeo: O_OU**

**Ash: ROLL IT!**

**Kenta: (runs past them) HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Terriermon: MONENTAI!**

**Golem: Golem! (rolls past while using rollout after Kenta and Terriermon)**

**Meloetta: O_OU**

**Ash: And now the most dangerous. BLAST IT!**

**Keldeo and Meloetta: (look at each other confused) Blast it?**

**Electrode: (rolls into the center) Electrode! (uses explosion)**

**(BOOM!)**

**Keldeo: (puffs out smoke) Wow... These quotes ARE dangerous... (faints)**

**Meloetta: I'm gonna watch what I say from now on... (faints)**

**Ash: -_-' You two better rest up. (returns Keldeo and Meloetta to their poke balls)**

**Now onto the story. Characters aren't mine, and neither are the Pokémon. The moves each Pokémon knows is my idea. FREEZE IT!**

**Tai: What? O_o**

**Glaceon: Glaceon! (freezes Tai with Ice Beam) Glace! ^_^**

**Tai: Chilly...**

**Don't worry. I'll get you out. FIRE IT!**

**Ninetales: Nine! Nine! (Thaws Tai out as well as singes him with Flamethrower) Nine! ^_^**

**Tai: Thanks for once... (faints)**

**Ash: A new and equally dangerous quote. -_-'**

_Just outside of HYPNOS..._

Ash and his friends were staring at the event that just occurred.

"... What just happened?" asked Serena.

"Not sure, but I'm going up there to check it out!" Ash replied before running into the building with his friends close behind him. Well, Serena and Bonnie at least.

"Wait for me!" Clement panted.

Bonnie sweatdropped looking back at her older brother. "Clement, you are so slow."

_Inside of HYPNOS..._

Ash, Serena, and Bonnie ran up floor the dueler, Digidestined, and Tamers are. "Hey, what's going on-" Ash froze and gasped when he saw Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and their Pokémon. "Sonic?! Tails?! Amy?! Cream?!"

Cream looked at them and smiled. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" She then looked around the room. "Where's Clement?"

Clement panted up the stairs. "Hey Cream. It's been a while." He said before fainting.

Bonnie sweatdropped once again at her collapsed brother. "That Aipom Arm is really slowing you down big brother..." Everyone then laughed sheepishly.

"So, how do you know them already?" Yugi asked the trainers.

"We watched them battle in the Kalos League." Serena answered. "It was close when they battled each other."

"And Sonic won, right?" Joey asked thinking he knew the answer.

"Nope." Bonnie answered. "It was an amazing and CLOSE championship battle. But in the end, Cream won the Kalos League!"

Everyone except the Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon's jaw dropped in total disbelief. "CREAM?!" Cream nodded. "Yep. I won!"

Joey then started rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably. "No way! Cream beat Sonic?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's PRICELESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sonic got annoyed and brought out his Talonflame.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Talonflame_

_Entry No.: 663_

_Type: Fire/Flying_

_Evolved From: Fletchinder_

_Species: Scorching Pokémon_

_In the fever of an exciting battle, Talonflame showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air. When attacking prey, Talonflame can reach speeds of up to 310mph. It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Need anything Sonic?" Talonflame asked. "Big time." Sonic answered, leaving Talonflame shocked. "Wait! How can you understand me?!" "Espeon will tell you later. Right now, hit Joey with Fire Blast!" Talonflame sighed. "Alright..." Talonflame flew up and shot a Fire Blast at Joey.

Joey puffed out smoke. "Sorry..." he groaned before fainting.

Talonflame then turned to Espeon. "So how can everyone understand us?"

"The Chaos Control granted us this ability. WHO caused it is beyond me." Espeon answered before giving a little smile. "But I must admit this: It's great to finally be able to communicate to humans." Her tail pointed straight up as she just realized something. "Wait a second! How can Chaos Control activate if no one found all the Chaos Emeralds?"

Everyone then froze. "Good point" Cream replied.

"Maybe Eeveeboy359-" Agumon started.

Don't bring me into this, or else!

"Or else what?!" Agumon countered.

Suddenly Tollgatemon beeped.

The railing came down and...

**(WHAM!)**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Agumon screamed in pain.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Tollgatemon? Really?" Serena muttered.

Well, Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon wanted to accept it as the twelfth member of the Royal Knights. Plus, they gave it that name. And now I'm breaking the fourth wall...

"There is no fourth wall" Espeon stated.

"How come?" Talonflame asked.

"Because BlackGuilmon already broke it by ramming SkullSatamon's head into it..." Vaporeon, Pikachu's wife, muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Vaporeon_

_Entry No.: 134_

_Type: Water_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Bubble Jet Pokémon_

_Vaporeon prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. Vaporeon's long tail is ridged with a fin that is often mistaken for a mermaid's._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Talonflame sweatdropped.

Agumon gasped. "Are you a mermaid?!"

Vaporeon facefaulted. "No, I'm a Pokémon. But my tail is often mistaken for that of a mermaid's."

Pikachu jumped down to Vaporeon and patted her back. "Don't worry honey. I like you that way." He assured his wife.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Pikachu_

_Entry No.: 25_

_Type: Electric_

_Evolved From: Pichu_

_Species: Mouse Pokemon_

_Pikachu raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail sometimes struck by lightning in this pose._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vaporeon blushed with a smile. "Thanks sweetie."

So I broke the fifth wall.

"There's a fifth wall?" Agumon asked receiving a facefault from everyone, including me.

That was sarcasm you Bakamon!

"What's sarcasm?" Agumon asked receiving a huge facefault from everyone.

"**YOUR ACTING AS STUPID AS SKULLSATAMON!**" Joey yelled so loud that it caused Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on everyone and accidently his own wife.

"Oh dear..." Tea muttered.

"Been a while since this happened..." Ash muttered.

"Honestly Pikachu, your Thunderbolt is the only electric attack that can actually hurt me..." Vaporeon muttered.

"Anyone have a Pokémon that knows Aromaperathy...?" Joey muttered, paralyzed from the electric attack.

"Sorry, we don't have any Pokémon that could use that move." Clement sadly replied. "But I could give you a Paralyze Heal if that's ok with you."

"Thanks..." Joey muttered in relief.

"So, did you get any new Pokémon Ash?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you." Ash replied taking out two poke balls. "Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, come on out!" Ash threw the poke balls into the air and Keldeo, Meloetta, and Genesect came out of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Keldeo_

_Entry No.: 647_

_Type: Water/Fighting_

_Species: Colt Pokémon_

_By blasting water from its hooves, Keldeo can glide across water. It excels at using leg moves while battling. Keldeo crosses the world, running over the surfaces of oceans and rivers. It appears at scenic waterfronts. When Keldeo is resolute, its body fills with power and it becomes swifter. It jumps are then too fast to follow._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Meloetta_

_Entry No.: 648_

_Type (Aria): Normal/Psychic_

_Type: (Pirouette): Normal/Fighting_

_Species: Melody Pokemon_

_Meloetta's melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feelings of those who hear it. Many famous songs have been inspired by the melodies that Meloetta plays._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Genesect_

_Entry No.: 649_

_Type: Bug/Steel_

_Species: Paleozoic Pokemon_

_Over 300 million years, Genesect was feared as the strongest of hunters. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back and upgraded it._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello!" the three greeted in unison.

"Wow! That's cool!" Kari exclaimed.

Agumon jumped onto Keldeo excitedly. "Yay! A horsey! Giddy up horsey!"

Keldeo got annoyed and bucked Agumon off his back, then blasted him with Hydro Pump. "I AM NOT A HORSE!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

_Meanwhile..._

Virgil and Sylveon were wandering around in Storm Hill Zone, trying to figure out where they are how to get out.

"Well this is a fine 'how-do-you-do'..." Virgil muttered.

Sylveon sighed. "Tell me about it... As if me now being able to talk isn't enough, now we're lost in some weird place separated from the other team members." She turned her head to Virgil. "Although, I'm still trying to figure out what that flash was that got us into this..."

"Me too," Virgil replied, "but let's save that for when we get out of here. I've got a bad feeling about this place."

Sylveon nodded and the two continued onward. About a minute, Sylveon speaks up. "Wonder why this place is called 'Storm Hill Zone' anyway."

Just as she finished, lightning flashed through the clouds. The two looked up into the clouds and saw a lightning bolt heading down straight at them. But before it could hit, Sylveon jumped down in front of Virgil used Shock Wave. The attack collided with the lightning and managed to cancel it out.

"Oh man!" she exclaimed. "NOW I see why this place is given its name!"

"It's getting dangerous here! C'mon, we gotta get out of here!" Virgil said. Sylveon jumped back onto Virgil's shouldered and the two start running out the zone.

_Meanwhile..._

Jolteon and Vaporeon fighting wandering through Battle City.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokemon: Jolteon_

_Entry No.: 135_

_Type: Electric_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Lightning Pokemon_

_Jolteon is very sensitive and easily becomes sad or angry. Every time its mood changes, it charges power._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just where are we anyway?" Vaporeon asked Jolteon.

"The people here call this place 'Battle City'" Jolteon answered. "Sounds like this is where all the action happens."

Vaporeon looked up and stopped near a building. "Speaking of action, what happened up there?" She pointed up to where the hole was.

Jolteon looked up to where Vaporeon was pointing. "Not sure. Let's go check it out."

The two ran into the building.

**And that's the end of the third chapter! I will make Chapter 4 soon, so stay tuned!**

**These are each trainer's current Pokemon. () mean these are Mega Pokémon stats.**

Sonic:

1. Leafeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace, Psycho Cut, Dragon Rush

2. Greninja

Gender: Male

Ability: Torrent

Moves: Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, Blizzard, Extrasensory

3. Talonflame

Gender: Male

Ability: Flame Body

Moves: Fire Blast, Acrobatics, Steel Wing, U-Turn

4. Scizor (Mega-Scizor)

Gender: Male

Ability: Light Metal (Technician)

Moves: Iron Head, X-Scissor, Acrobatics, Night Slash

Cream:

1. Espeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Magic Bounce

Moves: Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, Power Gem

2. Sylveon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Pixilate

Moves: Hyper Beam, Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse

3. Flareon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Guts

Moves: Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Close Combat, Facade

4. Glaceon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Snow Cloak

Moves: Ice Beam, Earth Power, Psychic, Dark Pulse

5. Vaporeon (shiny)

Gender: Female

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Psychic, Dragon Pulse

6. Absol (shiny) (Mega-Absol (shiny))

Gender: Female

Ability: Justified (Magic Bounce)

Moves: Dark Pulse, Air Slash, Fire Blast, Aura Sphere

Tails:

1. Heliolisk

Gender: Male

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Razor Wind, Surf, Parabolic Charge

2. Metagross (shiny)

Gender: Male

Ability: Clear Body

Moves: Meteor Mash, Zen Headbutt, Hammer Arm, Earthquake

3. Porygon-Z (shiny)

Gender: Male

Ability: Download

Moves: Tri Attack, Psychic, Ice Beam, Dark Pulse

4. Sigilyph

Gender: Male

Ability: Wonder Skin

Moves: Psychic, Air Slash, Flash Cannon, Dazzling Gleam

5. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Aura Sphere, Hurricane, Power Whip

6. Aerodactyl (Mega-Aerodactyl)

Gender: Male

Ability: Pressure (Tough Claws)

Moves: Stone Edge, Sky Drop, Earthquake, Thunder Fang

Amy:

1. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Psyshock, Aura Sphere, Water Pulse

2. Delcatty

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Fake Out, Faint Attack, Dig, Attract

3. Talonflame

Gender: Female

Ability: Gale Wings

Moves: Flare Blitz, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Roost

4. Gardevoir (Mega-Gardevoir)

Gender: Female

Ability: Synchronize (Pixilate)

Moves: Psychic, Hyper Beam, Shadow Ball, Aura Sphere

Ash:

1. Pikachu

Gender: Male

Ability: Static

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Brick Break, Quick Attack

2. Vaporeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Psychic

3. Keldeo (Resolute)

Gender: Male

Ability: Justified

Moves: Hydro Pump, Icy Wind, Secret Sword, Double Team

4. Meloetta

Gender: Female

Ability: Serene Grace

Moves: Relic Song, Psychic, Aura Sphere, Hyper Voice

5. Genesect

Gender: Male

Ability: Download

Moves: Flash Cannon, Bug Buzz, Flamethrower, Techno Blast (Water)

6. Lucario (Mega-Lucario)

Gender: Male

Ability: Steadfast (Adaptability)

Moves: Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Psychic, Ice Punch

Serena:

1. Delphox

Gender: Female

Ability: Blaze

Moves: Mystical Fire, Psychic, Solar Beam, Aura Sphere

2. Leafeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Chlorophyll

Moves: Leaf Blade, Stone Edge, Psycho Cut, Dragon Rush

3. Meowstic

Gender: Female

Ability: Infiltrator

Moves: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Dark Pulse, Fusion Flare

4. Zapdos

Gender: Male

Ability: Pressure

Moves: Thunderbolt, Drill Peck, Aura Sphere, Extrasensory

5. Xerneas

Gender: Female

Ability: Fairy Aura

Moves: Moonblast, Aura Sphere, Psyshock, Geomancy

6. Absol (Mega-Absol)

Gender: Female

Ability: Super Luck

Moves: Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Stone Edge, Sacred Sword

Bonnie:

1. Dedenne

Gender: Male

Ability: Cheek Pouch

Moves: Play Rough, Iron Tail, Dig, Parabolic Charge

2. Chesnaught

Gender: Male

Ability: Bulletproof

Moves: Seed Bomb, Drain Punch, Rock Slide, Spiky Shield

3. Vaporeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Mud Shot, Psychic

4. Articuno

Gender: Female

Ability: Pressure

Moves: Ice Beam, Hurricane, Earth Power, Aura Sphere

5. Zygarde

Gender: Male

Ability: Aura Break

Moves: Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Iron Tail, Land's Wrath

6. Mawile (Mega-Mawile)

Gender: Female

Ability: Intimidate (Huge Power)

Moves: Iron Head, Play Rough, Stone Edge, Ice Punch

Clement:

1. Diggersby

Gender: Male

Ability: Huge Power

Moves: Earthquake, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Giga Impact

2. Heliolisk

Gender: Male

Ability: Sand Veil

Moves: Thunderbolt, Dragon Tail, Bulldoze, Parabolic Charge

3. Chesnaught

Gender: Male

Ability: Overgrow

Moves: Wood Hammer, Brick Break, Rock Slide, Spiky Shield

4. Ambipom

Gender: Female

Ability: Skill Link

Moves: Fake Out, Bounce, Shadow Claw, Fury Swipes

5. Magnezone

Gender: Male

Ability: Sturdy

Moves: Flash Cannon, Magnet Rise, Lock-On, Zap Cannon

6. Blaziken (Mega-Blaziken)

Gender: Male

Ability: Speed Boost

Moves: Blaze Bick, Drain Punch, Solar Beam, Shadow Claw

Virgil:

1. Sylveon

Gender: Female

Ability: Cute Charm

Moves: Moonblast, Shock Wave, Power Whip, Night Slash

2. Jolteon

Gender: Male

Ability: Volt Absorb

Moves: Thunderbolt, Grass Knot, Synchronoise, Flamethrower

3. Vaporeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Water Absorb

Moves: Hydro Pump, Ice Beam, Mud Shot, Psychic

4. Espeon

Gender: Female

Ability: Magic Bounce

Moves: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Power Gem, Heal Pulse

5. Umbreon

Gender: Male

Ability: Inner Focus

Moves: Dark Pulse, Moonblast, Iron Tail, Psychic

6. Flareon

Gender: Female

Ability: Flash Fire

Moves: Flare Blitz, Wild Charge, Close Combat, Outrage


	4. 4

**Chapter 4 is up and ready for reading! Enjoy!**

**Keldeo: (facefaults) That's even shorter!**

**Cobalion: -_-' Anyway Keldeo, I find it highly impossible for a random event to happen if anyone were to say a quote.**

**Keldeo: But it's the truth! Ash shouted 'Blast It!' and Meloetta and I ended up getting exploded in the face by an Electrode that came out of-**

**Electrode: (rolls in between the Swords of Justice) Electrode! (uses Explosion)**

**Keldeo: O_OU ... nowhere?**

**(BOOM!)**

**Keldeo: (puffs out smoke) It happened just like that.**

**Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion: O_O (shakes dust off)**

**Terrakion: Okay, now I wonder what other weird event will happen.**

**Ash: (runs by) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!**

**Kuzaimon: ASHY! COME GIVE ME A KISSY!**

**Keldeo: -_-' You just HAD to ask that.**

**Terrakion: ^_^' Heh...**

**Virizion: Who was that anyway?**

**Keldeo: That was Kuzaimon. The Slide Evolved form of Ash's Bayleef. Which is why she's chasing Ash because Bayleef has a crush on him.**

**Ash: And she'll probably still have that crush.**

**Keldeo: o_O? How did you outrun Kuzaimon?**

**Ash: I didn't.**

**Virizion: Then how did you escape her?**

**Ash: I gave her a quick kiss and she passed out, giving me enough time to run.**

**Cobalion: o_o' Pokephilia much?**

**Ash: Pokewhat?**

**Keldeo: (sighs) It's the relationship between a human and a Pokémon that love each other.**

**Ash: (sweatdrops) Oh. Well I'll admit, she is kind of cute.**

**The Swords of Justice: o_o'**

**Captain Hook: BLAST IT!**

**Cobalion: O_OU Does it count when a random character says it?**

**Electrode: (rolls into the center) Electrode! (uses Explosion)**

**Ash: O_OU Appears so...**

**(BOOM!)**

**Ash: (puffs out smoke) -_-' Can we just start the chapter.**

**Sure. Sega, Digimon, and Pokémon characters aren't mine. The moves each Pokémon knows is my own idea. HIT IT!**

**Yolei: (whacks Davis)**

**Davis: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

**Cobalion: o_o' Interesting world we are in...**

_Inside HYPNOS..._

Yugi and Joey were about to duel, with the others watching from the bleachers. The Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon were excited that Yugi was gonna use the new Pokémon/Duel Monster cards.

"Ah man! I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed.

Jolteon and Vaporeon came in confused. "Can't wait for what?" Jolteon asked.

Ash and Pikachu turned to see their old friends. "Jolteon? Vaporeon?" Ash asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Ash's Vaporeon asked in response.

"No, not you dear." Pikachu answered his wife then pointed to his friends. "Jolteon and THAT Vaporeon. They are my old friends." Pikachu blinked and turned to the two. "Say, aren't you two supposed to be with Virgil?"

"We WERE with Virgil until we got separated by that strange light that came out of nowhere." Virgil's Vaporeon answered.

Ash and Pikachu gasped. "You guys were caught in Chaos control too?" Pikachu asked shocked.

"Chaos Control?" Jolteon and Virgil's Vaporeon asked confused.

"Ash, the duel is starting!" Meloetta informed excitedly.

Ash and Pikachu grinned. "We'll explain later." Ash told Jolteon and Virgil's Vaporeon. The four faced the field as the duel began.

Sonic stood at the referee post. "All right! 4000 life points each! No time limit! Duel ends when one of the Duelists runs out of cards, surrenders, or their life points reaches zero! OK? DUEL!"

*YUGI: 4000*

*JOEY: 4000*

"I will go first!" Yugi said. He took out for cards and smiled when he looked at them. He placed the cards face up. "I summon Glaceon, Glalie, and Weavile in ATK mode!"

"WHAT?!" The two members of Team Eevee gasped in shock as three poke balls appeared on the field. The poke balls opened and a Glaceon, a Glalie, and a Weavile materialized from them.

*GLACEON. 17 stars. ATK: 6000 DEF: 5850*

*WEAVILE. 17 stars. ATK: 6500 DEF: 5500*

*GLALIE. 17 stars. ATK: 5500 DEF: 5500*

Joey smiled. "Awesome! Now I get to see these cards in action!"

Yugi drew another card and placed it face down. "Now I will place this card face down and end my turn."

"Alright!" Joey said. He placed a card face up. "I will summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in ATK mode and end my turn!"

Jolteon blinked. "What's a Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

"It looks just like him, but taller." Pikachu answered pointing to Joey's real life Red Eyes.

A taller, identical version of Red Eyes appeared on the field and roared, frightening Virgil's Vaporeon into hiding behind Jolteon.

*RED EYES BLACK DRAGON. 7 stars. ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000*

"Okay!" Yugi said. He drew a card and smiled when he looked at it. "I forgot I had one more."

Joey blinked. "Huh?"

Yugi placed the card face up. "I will summon Articuno in ATK mode!"

"ARTICUNO?!" Everyone gasped in huge shock as a poke ball appeared on the field. The poke ball opened and the legendary Articuno materialized from it.

*ARTICUNO. 20 stars. Effect. Element: Ice/Flying. ATK/9000 DEF/9500. When this Pokémon is on the field in ATK position, the opponent must discard one card to begin an attack phase.*

"I-I-I don't believe this..." Joey stuttered.

Yugi smiled. "Now to activate the Weather Card, Hailstorm!" Yugi's face-down card flipped face up and glowed, a hailstorm then brewed on the battlefield. "Now I end my turn!"

The hailstorm picked up and caused a change in the life points.

*YUGI: 5600*

*JOEY: 3800*

Joey gasped. "Oh man... I hope I have a card to stop this hailstorm." Joey drew a card and sighed when he looked at it. "Nope. I end my turn."

"Okay!" Yugi said. He drew a card and smiled when he looked at it. He placed the card face up. "I activate the Drain Card, Enhanced Giga Drain!"

"What?!" Joey gasped, then screamed in agony as energy started to leave him and enter Yugi.

*ENHANCED GIGA DRAIN. Drain. Steal half of the opponents remaining life points and add it to yours.*

*YUGI: 7500*

*JOEY: 1900*

Jolteon flinched. "Ouch. Didn't see that one coming."

Yugi drew another card and placed it face up. "Now I will activate The Spell Card, True Ice!"

*TRUE ICE. Spell. Increase all Ice monsters ATK and DEF points by half.*

*GLACEON: ATK: 6000 = 9000 DEF: 5850 = 8625*

*WEAVILE: ATK: 6500 = 9750 DEF: 5500 = 8250*

*GLALIE: ATK: 5500 = 8250 DEF: 5500 = 8250*

*ARTICUNO: ATK: 9000 = 13500 DEF: 9500 = 14250*

"HAS THAT GUY GONE INTO OVERKILL MODE?!" Jolteon shouted in complete shock.

"Now Articuno! Attack Red Eyes Black Dragon! Use Ice Beam!" Yugi commanded.

Articuno blasted a ray of freezing energy at Red Eyes Black Dragon. The dragon froze before exploding.

"Holy cow..." Joey muttered.

*YUGI: 7500*

*JOEY: 0*

"Wow... that was powerful..." Ash muttered. He turned to Jolteon and Virgil Vaporeon-

"Excuse me," Ash's Vaporeon interrupted, "but can you just give different names to each Pokémon?"

Okay. Good idea.

"Thank you!" Ash's Vapor-, err River said.

Now where were we? Oh yeah!

"Wow... that was powerful..." Ash muttered. He turned to Jolt and Ripple. "So, what do you think?"

"That..." they started, "was... AWESOME!"

Spark smiled. "Glad you both liked it!"

"Wow! Virgil would definitely want to see this!" Ripple exclaimed excitedly.

Speaking of Virgil, let's see where he and Silver are now!

_Meanwhile with Virgil and Silver..._

"We finally made it to a city!" Virgil sighed in relief. They were finally out of Storm Hill Zone. He saw a sign next to him and read it. "Hmm... Battle City. I wonder if any of the team is here."

"Phew! Finally we're out!" sighed a familiar voice. Virgil and Silver turned around to look behind them and saw an Espeon, an Umbreon, and a Flareon behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Umbreon_

_Entry No.: 197_

_Type: Dark_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Moonlight Pokémon_

_Umbreon evolved thanks to the light of the moon. It lurks in darkness for prey._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Flareon_

_Entry No.: 136_

_Type: Fire_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Flame Pokémon_

_Flareon has a flame sac in its body. Its body temperature tops 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit before battle._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Virgil and Silver recognized them.

"Sapphire! Dark! Fiera!" They shouted.

The three eeveelutions looked up and gasped with joy saw their trainer. "Virgil!" They ran to Virgil and tackled and hugged him happily.

"I'm so glad to see you three too!" Virgil said while laughing. He then saw Valerie. "Who's she?"

"That's Valerie. She's Laverre City's Gym Leader." Fiera answered. "We found her unconscious and surrounded by a bunch of robots that looked like they were gonna hurt her. Where were you and Silver?"

Virgil and Silver sweatdropped. "In some place called Storm Hill Zone." Silver replied. "It's literally thunder storming like CRAZY there! We would of been barbecued if I didn't stop them with Shock Wave."

Sapphire, Dark, Fiera, and Valerie paled. "That's one place I DON'T want to go to..." Valerie muttered before calming down. "I still can't thank you enough for rescuing me though."

"It's no problem." Sapphire replied. "We're used to rescuing people and Pokémon. We're a rescue team."

"Really?!" Valerie gasped. "Where are your other members?"

"Sky, Snow, Sora, and Nova are both currently resting at the base," Virgil explained, "and Silver and I think that Jolt and Ripple are somewhere in this city."

"Well, I'll help you look for them." Valerie told Virgil. "It's the least I could do to thank you." Virgil smiled and they and the eeveelutions went into the city to look for the remaining two members.

_Few minutes later..._

They stopped at the entrance of a building.

"HYPNOS?" Valerie questioned. "Why would they name a building after a Pokémon?"

"I don't know." Virgil replied, "But we might as well check this building out, maybe Jolt and Ripple are inside." And with that thought they entered the building.

_Meanwhile at the battle room..._

"Wow! That was an intense battle!" Ash exclaimed.

Spark nodded in total agreement. "Sure was! I was hoping it would never end!"

Tails and Clement smiled. "Thanks!" they said in unison.

Team Eevee and Valerie walked in and looked around the room. They stop when they saw the group. "Did we miss something?" Dark asked, which then brought Jolt and Ripple to their attention.

"VIRGIL!" the two shouted happily and tackled Virgil to the ground and hugged him. Everyone turned and watched them

"Jolt! Ripple!" Virgil exclaimed happily. "We finally found you guys!"

"Virgil!" Ash exclaimed when he saw his old friend. "Good to see you again!" He turned to the Eeveelutions. "You guys too!"

Team Eevee smiled. "Good to see you too Ash!" Sapphire said.

"Ash?" Valerie asked. Ash turned his attention to her and smiled. "Hey Valerie! I see you're here too."

"Yeah. Well anyway-" Valerie started before everyone heard a giant explosion and people screaming outside. "What was that?!"

"Trouble." Ash replied. "Let's go." Everyone ran outside to see a mutated orange Digimon with glasses. He was wearing red gloves and sneakers on his hands and feet.

Valerie looked up and gasped. "What Pokémon is that?!"

"That's not a Pokémon," Ash stated, "that's a Digimon! It's Citramon."

0000000000**DIGIMON IFORMATION**0000000000

**NAME**: _Citramon_

**LEVEL**: _Champion_

**TYPE**:_ Virus_

_Orange Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Fruit Cocktail_

(Ash): This mutated orange can send you to the showers with his Fruit Cocktail. He was a replacement for BomberNanimon in the Digimon: Data Squad series.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Citramon started throwing his 'bombs' everywhere.

"This guys going to ruin the city if he keeps this up!" Silver exclaimed. "We gotta stop him!"

Virgil nodded. "Right, let's-"

"**NAIL BONE!" **SkullSatamon came out of nowhere and hit Citramon, reverting him back to a Digiegg. After that BlackGuilmon, LadyDevimon, MarineDevimon, and ShadowRanamon landed in front of the heroes.

"Long time no see," BlackGuilmon greeted.

0000000000**DIGIMON INFORMATION**0000000000

**NAME**: _BlackGuilmon_

**LEVEL**: _Rookie_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Reptile Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Rock Crusher, Virus Breath, Pyro Grenade_

(Yugi): He is the counterpart of Takato's Guilmon. His Pyro Grenade resembles Guilmon's Pyro Sphere but dark purple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NAME**: _LadyDevimon_

**LEVEL**: _Ultimate_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Fallen Angel Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Evil Wing, Darkness Wing, Black Wave, Binta_

(Gatomon): That's the counterpart of my digivolved form, Angewomon. Her Evil Wing burns her opponents into nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NAME**: _MarineDevimon_

**LEVEL**: _Ultimate_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Sea Animal Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Dark Deluge, Evil Wind_

(Tea): This evil Digimon would like to rule the 7 seas and his Dark Deluge is a poisonous, flaming ink. He is weak on his defenses though...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NAME**: _SkullSatamon_

**LEVEL**: _Ultimate_

**TYPE**: _Virus_

_Ghost Digimon_

**ATTACKS**: _Nail Bone, Skull Hammer_

(BlackGuilmon): SkullSatamon is strong enough to freeze a Mega level Digimon like Imperialdramon with his Nail Bone. But this one is a baka...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(ShadowRanamon): Sorry, but I don't feel like giving you my data.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked angrily.

"Calm down Ash." LadyDevimon assured. "We just want to talk."

"Talk this!" Pikachu exclaimed. "**THUNDERBOLT!**" Pikachu fired a beam of electricity at the Digimon.

"Quick Turtoise, counter with Water Gun!" SkullSatamon commanded sending out a blue turtle Pokémon with white eyes and black pupils, light blue skin, a navy shell with aqua spots around it, and a small light blue tail. Turtoise used Water Gun and cancelled out the Thunderbolt, leaving everyone except LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon confused.

"Who's that?" River asked pulling out her Pokedex, trying to identify the new Pokémon.

"_Unidentified Species," _the Pokedex said.

River looked even more confused. "It's not on the Pokedex?"

"Ash, please give us a chance to explain!" SkullSatamon pleaded. "We aren't here to harm you or your friends! We're done with that!"

Ash sighed. "Fine. You can explain everything to us back at HYPNOS."

The Digimon nodded and everyone headed to HYPNOS after SkullSatamon returned Turtoise to its poke ball.

**That's it for Chapter 4! If you didn't notice, SkullSatamon, LadyDevimon, and ShadowRanamon have Pokémon now. SkullSatamon has Turtoise, LadyDevimon has Felame, and ShadowRanamon has Monkeaf. These are the three starter Pokémon new trainers can get in a region the characters will soon start a new journey in. Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**

**Too lazy to list the current Pokémon.**


	5. 5

**I'm just going to skip to the story. You viewer get the detail.**

**Terrakion: HIT IT!**

**Yolei: (whacks Davis)**

**Davis: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

**Cobalion: -_-' Seriously Terrakion?**

**Terrakion: ^_^ Felt like it.**

_Meanwhile..._

Eva, Growly, Vulko, and Lumi were standing outside of HYPNOS with Dark Fox and a Pokémon identical to an Umbreon except it had a gray skin color with yellow star marks on its forehead, shoulders, and thighs, and a spikier tail with yellow at the end of each tip.

"Momma, why are we here?" Dark Fox asked looking at Eva.

"We're here to see our friends," Eva answered.

"Remind me again why Dark Fox thinks you're her mother and Growly is her father?" Vulko asked.

"Well..." Eva started.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_FLASHBACK_

_Eva and Growly found an egg lying in the grass._

_"What is this?" Eva wondered._

_"I don't know," Growly said, "but it could belong to someone."_

_The egg suddenly started glowing in front of them. Eva and Growly watched as the egg started changing shape into a Dark Vulpix hybrid they had recognized._

_"Dark Fox?!" The 2 exclaimed jumping to their feet._

_Dark Fox looked at the Eva and Growly before speaking. "Momma? Papa?"_

_The two looked at her with a confused look._

_"Momma?" Eva asked confused._

_"Papa?" Growly asked the same way._

_Dark Fox gave a cheerful smile and tackled both of them. "Momma! Papa!"_

_Eva and Growly sweatdropped. "O...K...?"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And that's it." Eva finished. "She started treating us as her parents, so we're treating as our daughter."

Vulko sweatdropped. "Wow... I hope the others will be OK with this..." The group entered the building.

_Meanwhile..._

"So, you want to journey with us now?" Ash asked.

BlackGuilmon nodded. "Yes, if that's OK with you."

Ash shrugged. "Sure. It's fine with us."

"Thank you." The 5 Digimon said. Everyone then saw Eva, Growly, Vulko, Lumi, Dark Fox, and the mysterious Pokémon enter the building.

"Eva! Growly! Vulko! Lumi!" Spark exclaimed before he saw Dark Fox. "And Dark Fox?!"

Dark Fox looked at Eva. "Mom? Who are they?"

Everyone except Growly, Vulko, Lumi, and the mysterious Pokémon looked at Eva and Growly confused. "Mom?"

"Well, it's like this..." Growly started to exclaimed.

_After the explanation..._

"Wow. Really?" BlackGuilmon asked, sweatdropping.

Eva and Growly nodded.

Agumon burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too much! HAHAHA! Somebody, call the doctor! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A Shadow Ball was released at Agumon and it exploded in his face. Everyone turned to see that it was Dark Fox, who was angered because Agumon laughed at Eva and Growly! "Don't tease Mommy and Daddy!"

"Yes ma'am..." Agumon groaned.

"This has just gotten even more interesting." Virgil said before looking at the mysterious Pokémon. "And who's that?"

"Virgil!" She exclaimed happily. "It's me, Nova!"

Team Eevee at her shocked. "You evolved?!" Silver exclaimed. "Into what?!"

"That I don't know..." Nova muttered.

River pointed her Pokedex at Nova, but received the same response as with Turtoise.

"_No info_" The Pokedex said.

"Let me try," SkullSatamon suggested, pointing his Pokedex at Nova.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Noveon_

_Entry No.: 853_

_Type: Normal_

_Evolved From: Eevee_

_Species: Star Pokémon_

_The aura from the remains of a comet changed Eevee's genetic structure. It is rumored that a shooting star appears at night when Noveon's star-shaped marks shine brightly._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone except LadyDevimon and ShadowRanamon blinked. "Where...?" Bonnie stuttered.

"LadyDevimon, ShadowRanamon, and I got our Pokedexes from Professor Utonium." SkullSatamon answered knowing what the question was. "He also gave us our first Pokémon. Mine is Turtoise, LadyDevimon's is Felame, and ShadowRanamon's is Monkeaf."

"So that Pokémon was Turtoise?" Jolt asked.

"Yep." SkullSatamon replied showing them Turtoise's data.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Turtoise_

_Entry No.: 728_

_Type: Water_

_Species: Turtle Pokémon_

_Turtoise are found in a variety of watery areas and when inactive they withdraw into their shells._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SkullSatamon then showed everyone Felame's data.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Felame_

_Entry No.: 725_

_Type: Fire_

_Species: Ember Cat Pokémon_

_Felame are usually found in rocky areas where they burn rocks to increase the size of their flames._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lastly, SkullSatamon showed everyone Monkeaf's data.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Monkeaf_

_Entry No.: 722_

_Type: Grass_

_Species: Grass Monkey Pokémon_

_Monkeaf swoop from vine to vine searching for fruits to cut open with the razor sharp leaves on its wrists._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Even more interesting..." Clement muttered. "So how did you three meet him?"

"We found him in a tree trying to get away from a horde of Bulldour." LadyDevimon answered.

"Bulldour?" Silver asked.

"This Pokémon here." ShadowRanamon stated, showing Silver Bulldour's data.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Pokémon: Bulldour_

_Entry No.: 814_

_Type: Dark_

_Species: Dark Bull Pokémon_

_Although Bulldour are tough, it has trouble being taken seriously by its opponent when trying to intimidate them with its horns. Bulldour lurks around at night when hunting prey, and its skin color makes it difficult to see._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That first part is much like Pancham, and the second part is like Houndour." Joey commented. "But seriously, where are these Pokémon coming from?"

"These Pokémon are usually found in the Zuran Region." SkullSatamon answered.

"**NO WAY! A NEW REGION?!**" Joey bellowed taking up most of the screen.

"Wait. I thought this was a fanfic." Dark said.

"It is," Ash replied, "except the author wants to do it anime style."

SkullSatamon sighed. "There goes the fourth wall..." He then remembers something. "Oh! I just remembered! Professor Utonium wants to take me, LadyDevimon, and ShadowRanamon to the Zuran Region. He's letting us bring our friends along, and we want all of you to come!"

"Really?!" Ash responded.

"So, do you want to come?" LadyDevimon asked.

"You bet we do!" Ash, Spark, and River replied excitedly. Everyone else had the same excitement in their response.

"Sweet! A new adventure in a new region!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I can hardly wait!" Serena exclaimed.

"This is going to be very interesting. I'm going too." Yugi replied.

"Alright! It's decided!" ShadowRanamon stated equally excited. "Let's go!" Everyone left to the airport for a new adventure.

**There you have it! A new adventure in Zuran is about to begin! Stay tuned for further updates!**


End file.
